The Three Words
by exhaustion
Summary: Two-shot. Kagome just wants him to say those little three words. . .
1. Kagome

**The Three Words**

_-oneshot-_

by J. T.

.

* * *

.

_In a world where men don't express their feelings. . ._

_._

* * *

.

The birds around all scattered as the woman let out an exasperated sigh.

"Geez, Kagome, what are you so mad about? It doesn't sound like a big deal to me." Naruto mumbled, making the girl scoff.

"What! I have been planning the very moment for weeks! And when I finally said it - he didn't hear me! He was too busy reading a book!"

"K-Kagome, I am s-sure he lo-loves you. . ." The Hyuga heiress assured the miko.

"But I want him to say it! I want to hear it coming from his mouth!"

"Kagome, man are not genetically build to say such things. And I'm sure we're not the first generation that believes this. My opinion. For example, Hinata knows I love her, and I don't have to tell her this everyday." The blonde confessed as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The said girl's eyes widened, her face turned ghostly pale and her head hit the table. The miko looked at the Kyūbi jinchūriki before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, yeah. You certainly don't tell her everyday." She mocked him.

"I thought we have finally passed the whole fainting thing." Naruto pouted. "Well, better take her to the Hyuga-bakas before they wake me up in the middle accusing me for kidnapping again."

.

* * *

.

_. . .one girl tries to change everything. . ._

.

* * *

"...and he was reading a book!" Kagome exclaimed.

After arriving at the hospital for her shift in such a bad mood that the patients were afraid of her, Sakura had taken her to the break room, and somehow Ino ended up with them, too. There, the miko proceeded to tell them the cause of her frustrations.

"Well, that ain't good." Sakura commented.

"But it seems perfectly normal to me." Argued Ino. "For how long have you been dating?"

The girl took a sip of her tea. "Six months." she mumbled.

"There's no way a man would tell you those words after six months!"

"Yes," Sakura agreed, "you'll have to tell by looking into his eyes."

"Looking into his eyes?" Kagome repeated, flabbergasted.

In her mind, she could almost see Itachi's black orbs staring at the book's page.

"No, it won't work." the miko said and the other girls frowned.

.

* * *

.

_. . .and so, she seeks for advice from both men and women. . ._

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Kagome. What's wrong?" The dog barked, too, as if it wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Nothing is wrong, Kiba. Why would you think such thing?" the said girl answered.

"Well, usually you're all over Akamaru."

"Um, I'm having some problems lately . . ."

"So Naruto wasn't joking? You really want Itachi to tell you those words?" the Inuzuka asked.

"Those words? What is wrong with you, men? Can't you express your love?"

"What is wrong with you, women? You give more credit to a dog who loves you even though he doesn't speak than to a man who loves you even if he doesn't say it!"

Kagome's eye twitched. Was he comparing dogs with men? She then looked at Akamaru. Itachi definitely wasn't as hairy as him. Ewww.

"Kiba, dogs don't have girlfriends!"

Come to think of, Kiba didn't have a girlfriend either.

.

* * *

.

_. . .but she heard nothing useful. . ._

.

* * *

"You don't need to worry so much, Kagome." The big boned Akamichi said, munching on his food. "For example, everybody knows I love food, even though I've never expressed my feelings out loud."

Kagome face palmed herself in disbelief. He was comparing his relationship with food with her relationship with Itachi?

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru mumbled. "Men are very simple, they say what's on their mind, except. . .when it comes to those words."

"But why?" The girl complained.

"Because of troublesome women like you..."

"Didn't Temari forbid you to say that?" Kagome asked, a victory smile settled on her face.

Shikamaru gulped.

.

* * *

.

_...and because of that, the girl decides. . ._

.

* * *

.

Rumours have been travelling fast. Very fast, Kagome noted. Women around town have been throwing her pity looks and men were scoffing at the sight of her.

But that was good for her, at least this time Itachi will know what to say.

.

* * *

.

_. . .to try her luck once again. . ._

.

* * *

They were dining at the candle's light. A woman said that it was romantic, and made the man more comfortable with the woman.

She had been preparing this for two days. The food, cleaning the house, choosing her outfit, they all took more time than she has expected, but it was worth.

Kagome cleared her throat, and looked at Itachi. He, too, was looking into her eyes, as she made sure that there were no books around. So, she decided this was the best moment.

"I love you." The words came out clear, she didn't stuttered or anything. And now, it was his turn.

Silence.

"Itachi, did you hear what I said?" Silence. "I love you!" she repeated, but this time louder.

"That's nice." He replied, taking a bite from the rice ball, cooked by _her. _

Kagome's eye twitched.

Nice?

The candle flickered.

.

* * *

.

_. . .failing to realize that the manliest of all, the blond idiot had confessed his feelings to his beloved one._

.

* * *

**. . .made out of boredom. . . The opinions on love of the Naruto characters. I ended it there to save you from violence-filled moments. **

.

**Make the world a better place and click that **_(not so-green) _**button, where you can type your opinion about this oneshot.**

.

**~J. T.**


	2. Itachi

**The Three Words**

_-twoshot-_

by J. T.

.

* * *

.

Believe me, Itachi was trying hard.

But he was unable to figure what was he trying.

Was he trying to be a real man? An Uchiha?

Or was he trying to say _those _words?

Even if it was a lesson he was taught ever since he was a baby, he did not know whether to trust his rationality or his heart.

His father had always said that in a battle he must think rationally, and not base on emotions. And this was the same situation. After all, Jiraiya said that love is a battle.

So why did love involve feelings?

Itachi sighed, rubbing his head. There were things that not even him—a prodigy, could figure out. For example—love. And women.

For both, there was an exception—his mother. It was only natural to love your mother who _is _a woman.

Surely, he was not the only man in this situation. His little brother's friends must be in the same situation. But—they weren't men.

Still, there were many older men, married, that he just couldn't see them saying _those _words.

Like the Third or Fourth Hokage. They were both strong and married to women. So what did they do? Was there some secret way?

Or where their women different? More reasonable? So, why wasn't Kagome like them? Perhaps she was part of a new generation. . .

Damn.

.

* * *

.

Books helped. Like this book he discovered—_Body_ _Language._

As interesting the title was, there were some ridiculous things there.

Like brushing the girl's hair out of her face, to show her you care.

Or holding her hand to show her you like her.

How silly.

That is, until he reached the _Love Look _chapter.

How had he not thought about this? Making Kagome know, without saying it! As easy as that.

However, there had been a little problem.

The book's instructions on how to make that _look _were very explicit, but he just could not do it.

He spent the whole morning practising in the bathroom's mirror, until his brother came in, announcing the lunch.

Surprised, he gave Sasuke the look he had been practising.

His reaction was not what Itachi had expected.

His little brother's _made fun _of him. Of him!

Looking back into the mirror, he admitted that he might have looked like—_how was it called?—_oh, yes, a deer in highlights. Not that anybody could call him like that.

So, he decided, Uchiha men were not made to throw that kind of glances.

.

* * *

.

"Itachi."

The Uchiha prodigy put his chopsticks down.

"Yes, father," he looked up at the Uchiha head.

"I have heard people around the compound talking about your relationship with Kago-,"

"I apologize for anything you could have heard."

Fugaku's face hardened, "Men are made for fighting in wars and killing, not for such trivial things, and it is your duty to teach your woman to not ask for more," with this being said, his father left, leaving him alone with a full bowl of food that Itachi did not want to eat anymore.

That was his way of saying that if Kagome could not deal with this; she was not worthy enough for an Uchiha. And Itachi didn't like this.

Therefore, he tried harder.

.

* * *

.

All this time, he had done things he had read about and they all failed. Therefore, he decided, that asking a person in a very discreet Uchiha-like manner was the answer.

"Shisui."

The said man turned and looked at Itachi.

"I am seeking for an advice from you," Itachi said, making the other Uchiha to burst into laughter.

"So—_ha-ha_—it is—_ha-ha—_true."

"You have heard about it too," Itachi noted.

"Of course! Everybody knows! Even the people in hospitals!"At the sight of Itachi's hard glare, Shisui, too, became more serious. "Okay, okay—I'll be your love agent. Just take her to a fancy restaurant or do something romantic. She will forget about ever wanting something from you in less than a minute. All women are like that."

However, Itachi was not good at those romantic and fluffy moments.

"If she does something romantic, does it count?" The heir asked.

"Sure. Trust me; I am a genius when it comes with this. And act like you don't really care—women like when they're treated bad."

Itachi's eyebrows shot up and surprise filled his eyes upon finding such . . . unexpected information about females.

.

* * *

.

What Shisui said—acting as if he did not care, he could definitely do that. And if in the end Kagome wouldn't be throwing vases at him—like she did on their last date—he was more than content.

Kagome arranged a date. She sent him a note. It included everything, the hour—7 o'clock, the date—today, and the location—her apartment.

He just threw some clothes on him—after all, he was acting as if he did not care.

He bought some flowers on his way, just because he happened to pass by that poor woman, not because he wanted to do something romantic. Again, Itachi was not good at those moments and nor did he want to be.

She liked the flowers. She made onigiri. They ate in silence. Just that simple. Shisui was right, in less than a minute she—

Kagome cleared her throat, making him snap out of his thoughts an focus his attention on her.

"I love you."

His throat became dry. She said it so easily. Perhaps if he pretended as if he didn't hear—

"Itachi, did you hear what I said? I love you!"

No, she'd even yell if it was necessary.

He took an onigiri, "That's nice," and took a bite out of it, not noticing Kagome's anger.

The vases trembled, anticipating the moment to come.

The candle flickered and—

_Hell._

_._

* * *

**I noticed that some of you liked the story **_(though I don't know why)_**,**** and I decided to make it a two-shot. **

**Review to tell me your opinion. . .**

**.**

**.**

**~J. T.**


End file.
